Holding On
by Sinshana
Summary: Blossom's hand is outstretched; she knows she mustn't fail. Brick knows it's a trap; he knows he mustn't interfere. Yet his arms are wrapped around her waist. He isn't sure why, and another part of him doesn't care. Unsure of rating


Summary: Blossom's hand is outstretched; she knows she mustn't fail

**Summary: **Blossom's hand is outstretched; she knows she mustn't fail. Brick knows it's a trap; he knows he mustn't interfere. But his arms are grasped around her waist. He isn't sure why, and another part of him doesn't care.

**Disclaimer: **Bangs head on keyboard

**Holding On by Sinshana**

Blossom's hand is outstretched. Her pink eyes are fastened onto the light that is as bright as a blinding full moon. She thinks that it's her only hope to save Townsville from the evils of Him, and his destruction. Below her are her sisters, battling off their counterparts. She thinks that Him sent the boys to stop them from getting the source of ultimate power. Around her waist are the red and black sleeved arms of her redheaded counterpart. She didn't know why he wasn't getting it for himself, but she didn't stop to ponder. She didn't want to fail Townsville a second time.

Brick knows it's a trap. He knows that Him sent them to "pretend" to stop them, just to enjoy the show of all three Powerpuffs getting destroyed, starting with the leader. But no matter how much he tried, he could not bring himself to let go of Blossom's waist, lengthening the short distance between Blossom's outstretched hand and the light. He isn't sure what unknown force had caused him to do so, and another part of him didn't care.

Blossom pressed her rear forcefully against his face to push him away, not caring about his perverted personality and her unflattering act, but he continues to hold on tight, his hormones not giving the tiniest twitch. Blossom lets out a growl, and tries to reach out again. She doesn't succeed from the distance she had exceeded earlier.

From behind them, their slightly weakened siblings watch them, straining their eyes against the light. They were watching painfully, not able to move because of the struggle with their counterparts. Bubbles looks up at her oldest sister, hope in her heart and eyes. She is on her knees, looking up at Blossom as if in a prayer. Her clothes are soiled and torn.

Buttercup struggles to get up, propping up herself on one elbow. She looks at the leader, her beloved sister whom she had fought with often. She weakly turns her head towards Bubbles, who had her eyes wide open, still in a prayerful position. Buttercup had never gotten along with her sisters for long. But, she decides, turning back to her strained, redheaded sister, she would give them both a hug after succeeding. _If _they succeeded. Buttercup shook her head and looked up at the light determinedly. They would, of course. No doubt about that.

She still had a queasy feeling though, that something unexpected was to happen.

The Rowdyruffs, meanwhile, were staring confusedly up at their older brother, clinging to his female counterpart's waist. They had tiny strength, and Butch would cry out, "What the hell are ya doing?!" if he could, but something held him back. He didn't know what.

Boomer was on his stomach, struggling to his knees, his eye still on his brother. What was he doing? This wasn't part of the plan. But something made Boomer smile, weakly, still looking at him. He knew a word for this. Looking below, he struggled to remember the word. L. L. L. Elephant. No, that's not it. Boomer looked up at Brick again, as if he could find the remembrance there. The sight of Blossom struggling for success, and Brick in a solemn position around her waist made him smile again. He remembered.

Butch is on his back, trying to get up. But each time he does, he just falls back down again. So Butch just continues to watch his brother in an incredulous face, taking in the sight before him. Slowly, a smile grows on his face at the strain on his brother's features.

The bluish-white light washes over them all, including the citizens of Townsville who watch in hope, awe, and worry. The mayor and Ms. Bellum are there as well, watching in hope at the redheaded heroine. Ms. Bellum looks at the pair thoughtfully, a mature thought obviously running through her mind.

We once again turn back to the two redheads, very near to the light that would cause the girls' destruction and the doom of Townsville. None of them knew this fact, except the boys and the villain by the name Him who was watching the scene in confusion. He knows he mustn't interfere either; his job was to enjoy the show. But He couldn't enjoy the show at this point, however, the shock numbed him.

Nevertheless, her counterpart is still holding Blossom back. Brick continues holding on, because of the invisible force urging him to. He didn't know what this force was, but as he continued to think, Blossom squirming in his arms, that he knew. Not completely, for he did not have time to sit and think it over. He had to act fast.

Meanwhile, Blossom in desperation, looks at him with anger and helplessness plastered on her face and unthinkingly cries out, "Brick, let go of me!"

The way she shouted his name made him perk up, somewhat, from his jumbled thoughts. He looked up at Blossom, who was staring at him desperately. The look on her face made his mind even fuzzier, but in a warm way. Nevertheless, he chooses to look away and catches sight of the bright light above her. The wind swishes through their clothes and through his air, causing his cap to become lopsided. He also notes that the wind also caused her skirt to flap about in front of his face, but he ignores that fact to get through with his decision.

Staring solemnly once more at the bright light, he begins to plan his next move. The light was, of course, the source which Blossom was seeking, so, if it were gone, would she continue to look for it? Brick might blast it away, but he wasn't sure if a ball containing such power would be destroyed just like that.

Then he knew it. He knew what he must do to make it go away forever. Then Blossom would never have to look for it because something like that would never exist again.

He knew what to do. The purpose of the ball was to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, and nothing else. That was its only purpose. So if anyone were to touch it, most likely one of the Powerpuffs, then they'd be destroyed. Then if anyone were to touch that Powerpuff, they'd be killed as well. Then the ball of light would explode and never be reproduced again.

But that would happen only after _someone touches it._

That's it.

Brick looked abruptly at Blossom with a solemn look on his face. His sudden movement made her blink her pink eyes in surprise. Then, he dropped her down so she was in level with him and pressed his mouth against her lips. Her eyes widened in shock, and she could not return his affection. Brick's heart thumped in his chest, and he knew it was the first and last time he ever got to kiss her. He didn't let this thought stop him. Leaving Blossom in her frozen state, he flew up towards the light.

It was all in slow motion. Blossom let out a scream of despair, thinking that he had left her in the trance just to get his chance. Her sisters did and thought the same thing. They leaped up and started to run toward him. His brothers shouted at his act, and did the same thing. But they were all too late. Brick touched the light and their whole surroundings were enveloped in a bright, white, blinding atmosphere. No sound came despite the screams some of the citizens let out.

Then he fell. _Thump _onto the ground. Blossom, immediately finding out what the light had done to him, fled to his side.

The light disappeared in an instant.

Brick, knowing that whoever touched him would die, immediately starts to inch away from Blossom. "Get…away…from me…" he managed to croak out.

But Blossom didn't. "No," she said, "you…you…" Unable to finish her sentence, Blossom's eyes wells up with tears. Then in one quick movement, she presses her lips against his mouth. Brick's eyes widen, but nothing happens to Blossom. There is a more powerful force than the evil energy the ball of light held. And that one thing is love.

So it turns out his first kiss wasn't his last.

--

**A/N: **I don't need to say if Brick died or not, because if he died, then I would be killed by all who read this story. To those who have read my former stories will find that I've written this story with a different style. I just wanted to imitate something I read. It's a Boomer/Bubbles story called "Paper Heart". It's in my Favorites. Check it out :D.


End file.
